


Full Circle

by mayazero



Series: Otayuri Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, Drabble, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: OtaYuri Week 2k17Day 1: Confessions/First Times (I chose First Times)





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this is late;;; Also posted [here](http://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/post/157525152735/otayuri-week-day-1-first-times).

The first time Yuri noticed something had changed, it was somewhere in a noisy bar at Almaty.

It was a month after GPF and, as reward for yet again winning gold, Yakov had allowed him some time off. After a short visit to his beloved grandfather, Yuri decided to spend the remaining two weeks off he had left at Otabek’s side in Almaty, most especially since the older man had informed him he had acquired a small (and his first major) DJ-ing stint at his uncle’s newly opened bar.

And that’s how Yuri found himself snuggled at a bar corner, nursing an empty beer glass, and gazing at Otabek’s form manning the DJ booth in the middle of the stage, fascinated at the small smile playing on the other’s lips and the way the different strobe lights highlight parts of the Kazakh man.

That should have been the first clue. As though Yuri couldn’t exactly pinpoint when it started, but he was pretty sure it was only recently that he started to find anything the dark haired man do fascinating.

But of course, he never really realized all these things.

Until now.

“Looks good up there, doesn’t he? Our boy,” he had been too focused he hadn’t even noticed Otabek’s uncle skidding beside him with two glasses of beer in hand – jumping lightly in his place as the other released a delighted laugh.

He gave the middle aged man a sheepish smile and accepted the glass that was handed to him. “As frustrating as it is, I have yet to find your nephew _not_ looking good at something.” The reply elicited another delighted laugh from the man beside him.

“Cheers to that then!” the jolly man exclaimed, raising his glass towards Otabek’s direction. Yuri mimicked the action and it was then that Otabek’s gaze landed on him.

And that was when it all made sense, as Yuri felt his heart start beating along to the fast track Otabek currently had on, his world titling slightly out of line as those lips slowly curve into a soft smile, twinkling eyes doing the same.

And he knows his newly skewed perception had nothing to do with the alcohol currently running through his veins.

Yuri could do nothing more than return the smile, hands gripping his glass tight, finding himself feeling trapped for reasons he had an idea of but have yet to comprehend. And he certainly won’t do so now, not when he’s not even sure if he’s ready for whatever it is he’s starting to feel for his best friend.

Not when, after Otabek’s set had ended and the man was back to his side talking animatedly (or as close to animate Otabek could be) to his uncle, arms haphazardly resting on Yuri’s hips, Yuri realized his world had yet stopped tilting.


End file.
